Lourdes
'''Lourdes is a Fanloid''' by Makonatic,' released in late August of 2016. She is one of the most recent additions to the Powerloid series, chronologically the eleventh member, and actively as the fourth. She is one of the Powerloids designed solely to sing generally in French.' Appearance In General Lourdes is depicted to be somewhere in her late teens, preferrably viewed to be 17 of age. They have ivory-colored hair which reaches down towards their legs, dusty chartreuse eyes, soft features, and a fair, unblemished skin complexion. They stand at 5'7" (approximately 170 cm) Powerloid Design Lourdes's general concept consists of a dark dress, rimmed with warm wool at certain and addorned with deep purple laces and ribbons on the waist portion and below the skirt area. She has a white collar shirt underneath, tightened also with a purple ribbon around the collar. She also sports on white leggings and dark red doll shoes addorned with ribbons. She has ribbon-jewel earrings, and dons on a bow above their head along with a feathered, accessorized magenta hat. Personality Lourdes appears to be cold due to her almost nonchalant demeanor and seemingly emotionless eyes, but this isn't much the case. She happens to actually be very soft-spoken upon first encounter, and prefers being more polite towards those she isn't familiar with. When she opens up, Lourdes reveals a much more open self, being more warmer and energetic; and sometimes also displays some playfulness, along with compassion. She tends to be very motherly at times and is always looking over for the well-being of others. They're also recognized to be very intelligent and literate, often spending a lot of time reading or writing. History Following IKARiS's creation, Makonatic had planned two more Powerloids to be released: a French female, and a Korean male. The French character was meant to expand the diversity to European characters as well. Around June, Makonatic uploaded a picture to the Powerloid page showing a promotional image of a female silhoeutte, revealing the French Powerloid's name, Lourdes. Lourdes was initially supposed to have more of a "summertime" esque design, much like how the silhouette revealed; but more thought was put onto the concept before Makonatic settled to give Lourdes a "soft, guardian-like, and feminine" touch to the concept. On August 21, 2016, Lourdes was finally revealed to the public. Voicebanks and Songs Voice Provider Lourdes's voice is partly provided by Makonatic themselves, initially having French and English as their primary languages. She is also confirmed to later have a Japanese voicebank. Lourdes is known for having a somewhat androgynous voice, and generally is recommended in singing mellow type tunes. However, her voice octave can strengthen for use in pop, rock, or electro songs. Due to having an androgynous voice, another candidate for their voicebank would be vFlower. Songs NOTE: None of the links contain the actual demos with Lourdes's voice just yet. These are only links to the songs that will be covered and what they sound like. Additional Info Relationships with Other Fanloids *'Powerloid '''In good terms with **Misaki Jonetsune Sees her as both a sisterly and best friend figure, and Lourdes tends to be very protective of Misaki due to her younger age. **MAKOPOID Has a familial bond and also a good friend figure to Lourdes. When it comes to MAKOPOID's fits of anger, Lourdes is usually the candidate to calm them down. **IKARiS Shows the very same relationship as the last two above. She usually assists IKARiS in support when she is urged into their adventures. *'Nightloid' In good terms with **Aubrey de Laurijn Initially intimidated by her, Lourdes has grown to become close friends with Beatriz. She shows likeness in her knowledge in French, as well as her interests. **Raye Nightcore Lourdes finds Raye's personality and style to be rather intriguing, and while having been acquainted well- wishes to get to know her better. Other Appearances Lourdes is confirmed to have an appearance as a playable character in Makonatic's FPS-type shooter game, '''RHYTHMIC REVOLT!!', along with other Fanloids created by Makonatic especially. Lourdes functions in-game as a Support character. Trivia Character Wise *Lourdes's full name is Lourdes Fabian. However, their forename is pronounced uniquely. (It isn't "Lords" like how it usually is, but instead, it is literally pronounced, "Lor-dess") *Their lantern is revealed to have special abilities, such as summoning bright light to temporarily blind enemies, summon energy blasts, and even gives off an aura with a healing factor. *Lourdes was actually born with minor effects of albinism, thus their ivory hair is actually natural. She tends to wonder what her hair would've looked like if she hadn't had this defect. Fact Wise *Makonatic states that Lourdes got her name from another OC that they owned, also named Lourdes. However, the other Lourdes's full name was "Lourdes Aguilar", and was an OC made for the Watch Dogs video game, not a Fanmade Vocaloid. *Lourdes was initially going to be named, Miera, but due to Makonatic noticing how there are already two Powerloids with names starting with the letter "M", (Misaki Jonetsune and MAKOPOID) it was changed to Lourdes. *Mentioned in the History section, Lourdes was initially going to have a more "summertime" look, and was not going to have ivory hair initially. Gallery Makonatic Lourdes Reveal.png|Lourdes's main design Makonatic Lourdes.png|The promotional image of Lourdes before her full release Category:Characters by Kiyastudios Category:Powerloid